Malentendido
by Karo113
Summary: Orihime está decidida a declararse a Ichigo pero un malentendido hará que las cosas se confundan, ¿Que hara Orihime? ¿Será capaz de confesarle su amor a Kurosaki Ichigo? Contendido Lemmon! Dejen Reviews!


**Malentendido **

Era una mañana soleada y fresca en la ciudad de Karakura, una bella jovencita de grandes ojos grises y cabellos anaranjados se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que había pasado toda la noche debatiéndose mentalmente si debía confesarle o no sus sentimientos a Kurosaki Ichigo, el muchacho que se había ganado su corazón.

Luego de acomodar sus ideas decidió que finalmente lo haría, sí, Hoy le diría al Shinigami sustituto que lo amaba.

Totalmente decidida tomó un abrigo y salió de su casa a paso firme, a medida que avanzaba su caminata iba haciéndose más lenta por culpa de los nervios que crecían en su interior.

-"¿Qué sucederá si me rechaza?" –Pensaba tristemente la muchacha- "Tal vez deba olvidarme de esto y regresar a casa" "¡No! Ya lo he decidido no me echaré para atrás ahora" –Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones.-

Comenzó a correr cerrando sus ojos, porque sabía que si no hacía eso se arrepentiría y no diría nada, continuó corriendo de esta manera hasta que finalmente chocó contra alguien.

-Gomenasai- Susurro apenada-

-¿Qué haces corriendo de esa forma Orihime?- Preguntó una voz masculina-

-¡Abarai-kun!-Exclamó sorprendida la joven al descubrir que la persona con la que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Renji-

-¿Estas bien?- pareces nerviosa- Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo-

-Hai, Abarai-kun necesito pedirte un favor…

Mas tarde ese mismo día en el parque….

-Ya veo… así que quieres confesarle tus sentimientos a Ichigo pero tienes miedo.- Decía comprensivo Renji

-Sí por eso…. ¿Puedo practicar contigo?, tal vez si lo practico antes… luego pueda…-

-¿QUE? ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto el muchacho no muy convencido con la idea.

-¡Hai!, Onegai Abarai-kun….-

-Esta bien…- acepto derrotado el pelirrojo-

Orihime tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se relajó… y dijo:

-¡Me gustas!-

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil- Agregó Renji-

De repente una voz masculina bastante conocida para ambos los interrumpió sonando demasiado molesta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunto un Ichigo bastante irritado ya que sus oídos aún no creían lo que habían escuchado-

Renji comenzó a sudar, desde el principio sabía que eso no había sido una buena idea y que podía llevar a malos entendidos como este.

-No es lo que crees- Se atajo a la defensiva-

-Etto Kurosaki-kun…- La pelinaranja estaba tan avergonzada que las palabras no salían de su boca, miraba fijamente al suelo ya que sentía que no podía mirarlo a la cara-

Ichigo malinterpreto este gesto, creyendo que la muchacha se sentía avergonzada porque el había interrumpido su confesión a Renji, ¡Dios! A ¡Renji! ¿Así que Orihime siempre había estado enamorada de ese Temme? La ira comenzó a crecer en su interior tenía ganas de golpear al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo.

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo molesto entre dientes y dando grandes zancadas se alejo de aquel lugar.

-Kurosaki-kun- Exclamó Orihime mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

-¡Oye! ¡No llores! Ve a buscarlo y explícale lo que sucedió. Podrás hacerlo- La alentó mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- Debo irme. Suerte.

-Arigatou Abarai-kun-

Luego de decir esto comenzó a correr hacía donde se había ido el pelinaranja.

Finalmente lo encontró y se dirigió hasta donde estaba.

-Kurosaki-kun, déjame explicarte- Decía fatigada-

-¿Explicarme que? ¿Qué amas a Renji? ¡Ya vete!-Le grito totalmente colérico-

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun- Nuevamente lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, se sentía realmente triste de que el chico que amaba la tratara de ese modo.

En ese momento Ichigo se sintió el ser más idiota de todo el planeta, odiaba verla llorar y detestaba ser él el causante de aquellas lágrimas, realmente no había querido gritarle así pero los celos lo carcomían por dentro.

-Lo siento-Dijo mirando al suelo- Trataré de entender que a ti te gusta Renji- Al decir eso su corazón dolió.

-Te equivocas- Yo solo…- Decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas- Estaba practicando con Abarai-kun-

-¿Practicando?-Preguntó confundido-

-Sí, para… para…. Decirte… yo… -Los nervios comenzaban a dominarla- Tomó un poco de aire tratando de calmarse-

-¿Oye estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado-

-Kurosaki-kun… Tú… Tú… ¡Me gustas!, siempre, siempre te he querido, pero me daba miedo decírtelo….- Agacho su cabeza avergonzada-

-Baka- Dijo sonriendo-

-¿Eh?-

La abrazó fuertemente apretándola contra su pecho.

-Tú también, Orihime, me gustas-

Se sintió la persona más feliz de la tierra, Ichigo en verdad la quería. No se contuvo mas y lo beso apasionadamente el muchacho correspondió gustoso a ese fogoso beso-

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo Orihime sonrojada-

En el cuarto de la chica…

Ichigo la besaba apasionadamente, mientras bajaba por su cuello y lo lamía impacientemente causando suspiros y pequeños gemidos provenientes de la boca de la muchacha que no hacían más que excitarlo cada vez más.

Como Orihime ya se encontraba en ropa interior el pelinaranja comenzó a acariciar sus pechos hasta que finalmente logró sacarle el sujetador, devorándolos con avidez.

-Ichigo….- Gemía Orihime totalmente excitada-

El muchacho coloco a la joven en la cama y se coloco sobre ella en posición dominante, besándola, acariciándola, mordiéndola, logrando que el fuego interno en ambos se elevara cada vez más y más.

Cuando el pelinaranja dejó totalmente denuda a la ojigris, separó sus piernas delicadamente y saboreó totalmente extasiado el sexo de Orihime, logrando que los gemidos en la muchacha aumentaran notablemente.

Orihime notaba la excitación de Ichigo haciendo presión en su cuerpo, ya no lo soportaba, deseaba que él estuviera dentro de ella.

-Onegai… Ichigo-kun hazlo….-

El la obedeció entrando en su interior, primero delicadamente para luego aumentar el ritmo hasta llegar al clímax y caer rendidos y sudorosos en la cama.

-Prométeme algo Orihime-

-Si-

-Nunca te acerques a ningún otro hombre, Eres solo mía- Decía mientras mordía la oreja de la muchacha-

-Soy tuya ahora y para siempre-

Ambos se besaron, sabiendo que su amor viviría para siempre y nunca se separarían.

**Fin**


End file.
